1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system for a motor-driven vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
FIG. 3 is a wiring diagram of a conventional lighting system mounted on a motorcycle. A battery 1 is operatively connected to a bulb 2 for providing a high beam and to a bulb 3 for providing a low beam. The bulbs 2 and 3 are changed over in an alternative way by a dimmer switch 4. A bulb 5 is provided as a taillight and a meter lamp 6 is provided which is turned on and off together with the bulbs 2 and 3 by means of a lighting switch 7.
According to the construction of the above conventional lighting system, the headlight, taillight, etc. are turned on or off simultaneously when the lighting switch is turned on or off. Since the quantity of light for the headlight is set at a value required during the night, even in the case where a large quantity of light is not required, for example when the headlight is to be used only for visibility, the headlight is illuminated to an excessive degree. Thus, the power consumption is increased. Particularly, in a so-called motor-driven vehicle using electricity as a drive source, the above point causes a problem because a battery of a large capacity is needed.